This invention relates to steam turbines and more particularly to steam turbines with inner casings and blade rings.
Steam turbines are built with an outer casing, an inner casing disposed within the outer casing and supported from the outer casing, and blade rings supported within the inner casing as shown in FIG. 1 and 2 designated as prior art. By moving the support for the blade ring from the inner casing to the outer casing as described hereinafter, a reduction in size of both the outer and inner casings can be obtained.